


花樽与花2

by JJJJJIBO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJIBO/pseuds/JJJJJIBO
Summary: 严重ooc 单性转预警焉栩嘉x姚琛
Kudos: 5





	花樽与花2

姚琛拢了拢有些蓬松的卷发，将细碎的发丝都拨到了耳后，贴身裁剪的新制旗袍勾勒出她凹凸有致的曲线，虽然是透气的丝绸布料，这会儿在密闭的电梯空间里还是有些耐不住地发热。

一边看着电梯最上方显示的的楼层和时间，一边随手解开了颈边的一粒盘扣，露出一截白皙的脖颈。

姚琛摸着无名指上的钻戒，走了会儿神，想着今天的订婚宴结束得比意料中更早，要不是安抚喝多了些的母亲耽误了点时间，她或许还会更早些到家。

说是家，其实姚琛也只来过一次。焉栩嘉上个月为了结婚刚买下来的，市中心的大平层，比起焉家落在山腰冷冷清清的大别墅倒是温馨了许多，不过除了带两家父母来看过一次房子，一直空到现在。

电梯缓缓停了下来，姚琛慢悠悠地从包里翻出门卡，门还没开，悠扬的钢琴声就从透过缝隙传了出来。

李斯特的《爱之梦》。

姚琛觉得有些有趣地勾起了嘴角，她没记错的话，这是焉栩嘉第一次向自己表白时弹的那首曲子。

小少爷穿着私人定制的西装，优雅地坐在钢琴前，被铺满了一整间教室的红玫瑰所环绕，为姚琛弹了一首温柔又浪漫的钢琴曲。

但是那次，姚琛拒绝了他。十指不沾阳春水的小少爷怎么可能知道什么是爱，那些用浪漫情绪想象出来的美好虚影，根本不是爱。

那天姚琛只问了一个问题，小少爷就涨红了耳根说不出话来的无措模样，姚琛现在想起来都还觉得那副模样纯情又可爱。

但是姚琛并不喜欢那样的焉栩嘉。

门开了，姚琛慢悠悠地脱下高跟鞋，把手上的链条包随手扔在一旁，揉了揉有些发酸的脚踝。

屋内悠扬的钢琴声戛然而止。

那架钢琴就摆在整个客厅的最中间，钢琴凳随着使用者的起身，与地板上镶嵌的大理石瓷砖摩擦出轻微的刺耳声响，细碎而缓慢的脚步声由远及近。

姚琛还是不慌不忙地把鞋柜里新拆封的拖鞋拿出来，装作不经意地弯下腰换鞋。定制的旗袍两侧几乎开到了大腿根，又紧又翘的臀部将背后那块布料撑起诱人的弧度，又白又细的长腿从分开的两块布料间毫无保留地展露出来。

腰上很快覆上一只结实有力的手臂，宽厚的手掌在包裹着小腹的柔软布料上摩挲，熟悉的香水味道随着逐渐上升的温度一同贴了上来，把姚琛搂进了一个炙热的怀抱里。

焉栩嘉一只手撩开姚琛散落在耳后的卷发，将有些干涸的唇瓣贴上姚琛敏感的耳廓。滚烫的呼吸悉数落在姚琛的后颈，感受到怀里不可见地瑟缩了了一下，焉栩嘉又将扣在姚琛腰间的手臂收紧了些，手掌沿着她修长的腰线上移。

丝质布料下的乳肉摸起来又软又滑，焉栩嘉将两只手都覆了上来，把两团丰腴的乳肉包裹在微凉的手心，似乎还带着那架黑色钢琴冷冰冰的气息，姚琛难耐地哼了两声，像是勾引似的，挠得人心里发痒，焉栩嘉便如她所愿地抓着两团乳肉用力地揉捏着，敏感的乳尖很快挺立起来，在丝滑的布料上描绘出色情的形状。

焉栩嘉的气息扑在姚琛的耳后，像是笑了笑，两只手隔着布料捏了捏那两颗又圆又挺的乳粒，听到姚琛有些急促的喘息，便愈发恶趣味地用细长的手指捏着乳尖搓揉起来。

“…什么时候把内衣都脱了？”  
焉栩嘉将鼻尖埋到姚琛的旗袍领口，嗅着姚琛身上好闻的香水味。

“在餐厅的洗手间里脱的。”  
姚琛偏过头亲了亲焉栩嘉的侧脸。

“又是去方便哪个男人了？”  
焉栩嘉惩罚似地捏了捏姚琛落在自己手指间依然挺立的乳尖。‘

“嗯…”姚琛虽然抑制不住地哼了一声，还是将柔软的唇瓣摩擦在焉栩嘉的耳侧，用又软又勾人的气声说着，“这不是便宜你了吗？”

“那下面呢？”  
焉栩嘉一手搂着姚琛，另一只手则移到身下，隔着布料摩挲着他紧翘的臀肉。

“等你来脱啊。”  
姚琛笑着说，眼尾那颗泪痣浮动得又纯又欲。

焉栩嘉玩味地勾起嘴角，一手掰过姚琛精致的小脸，覆上一个霸道又缠绵的吻，一手探进旗袍的下摆，没费什么力气就勾着那块纤薄的蕾丝布料扯了下来。

摸了几下光滑细腻的臀肉，焉栩嘉便将修长的手指探进姚琛夹紧的腿缝间，恶劣地用指尖摩挲着阴蒂，另一只手的手指则放到姚琛上面那张亲得有些发红的小嘴里搅弄着，姚琛被弄得呜呜咽咽地合不拢嘴，塞到她嘴里的几根手指很快就被搅得湿淋淋的。

焉栩嘉换了只手去捧着姚琛的脸亲她，另外几根被姚琛舔湿的手指撩起旗袍的前摆抚摸着从小腹到腿根的缝隙，探进已经有些出水的花穴里面。

焉栩嘉常年用来弹琴的手指又软又长，手指慢慢舒展开就能顶到很深的位置，焉栩嘉熟练地把食指和中指并起来反复插弄到最深的地方，有些粗糙的拇指则拨弄着穴外的阴唇，穴口的缝隙顺着手指不断涌出粘稠的蜜液，旗袍后摆鲜红的布料也浸出一滩深色的水渍。

焉栩嘉灵活又恶劣的手指顶弄得姚琛快要站不住腿，她一下没一下地喘息着，想扶着墙壁支撑一下身体的平衡，焉栩嘉却不给她这个机会，一边把三根手指都送进姚琛下面又紧又湿的小穴加速抽插，一边扣着姚琛的下巴凶狠地舔弄着她快要红肿的唇瓣，吮吸着她发软的舌尖。

直到焉栩嘉整只手都被姚琛身下喷涌而出的蜜液打湿，他才松开手，将粘稠的液体尽数揉抹在姚琛又软又滑的臀肉上，摸起来手感更好了。

焉栩嘉很喜欢这种用手指就把姚琛操弄到高潮的快感，他满意地亲了亲气息还有些不平稳的姚琛。

“任豪跟你又是什么关系，嗯？”  
焉栩嘉摸着姚琛无名指上那枚订婚戒指，贴在她的耳边问道。

“能有什么关系，”已经缓过来许多的姚琛笑了笑，语气很无辜，“他不是你的表哥吗？”

“姚琛，你可能觉得我是傻子，但我不是瞎子，”焉栩嘉搂着姚琛的腰，让她转过身来看着自己，低沉的嗓音又冷了几度，“我看见他把手伸进了你的旗袍下面，在我的，订，婚，宴，上。”

“不好意思，下次我会注意的。”  
姚琛笑了笑，像是在为什么不痛不痒的错误道歉。

焉栩嘉没说话，姚琛总是这副模样，就算你告诉她你爱她爱得要命，甚至可以为了她去死，她也只笑着会说，哦，谢谢你啊。

他一次见到姚琛的时候，是大学报道的第一天，姚琛还是黑色的长直发，穿着高腰的吊带和紧身的牛仔裤，腿长腰细，不经意弯腰露出的乳沟和挺翘的臀部彰显出她丰腴诱人的曲线，像他高中偷偷看的那些三级片里最受欢迎的欧美女星，但脸却清纯得有些可爱，特别是眼尾下那颗灵动又温柔的泪痣，一笑起来，就让焉栩嘉的心跳漏了一拍。

作为焉家的独子，焉栩嘉从小不论走到哪里，都是万众瞩目的焦点。他上大学之前也谈过许多恋爱，但都是柏拉图式的恋爱，他一直以为这就是他所向往而追求的理想爱情。他是钢琴天才，许多女孩都爱慕他与生俱来的高贵气质，他也喜欢浪漫主义的女孩，她们纯情温柔又细腻。

直到见到姚琛，他才明白什么叫做真正的缪斯，她既纯洁又蛊惑人心，她既有温柔纯情的面孔，又有勾引人原始欲望的轮廓。

焉栩嘉花了一个月的时策划那场浪漫又优雅的告白，姚琛安安静静地听完那首《爱之梦》，他做好了被温柔拒绝的心理准备，但她只是笑着问了一个问题。

她说，难道你想和我在钢琴上做爱吗？

“看来焉少爷今天性欲不佳，那不介意我订婚夜出去找个别的男人满足我咯？”  
似乎有些不满焉栩嘉走神的状态，姚琛挑了挑眉，像模像样地捡起扔在地上的挎包，一副下一秒就要离开的样子。

姚琛还没反应过来，焉栩嘉就蹲下身子一把搂住了她的腿，另一只手托着姚琛的臀肉，将她整个人都举了起来粗暴地扛在肩上，往客厅中间走去。

“又开发了什么新的情趣吗？”  
姚琛虽然有些不适应，还是忍不住调笑着开了口。

焉栩嘉没说话。

一直走到钢琴前，琴盖还没有合上，焉栩嘉抱着姚琛坐在黑白相间的琴键上面，不成调的音符随着姚琛落下来的重力从共鸣箱中发出聒噪的混响。

“姚琛，我要让你在钢琴上和我做爱。”  
焉栩嘉跪在大理石的地板上，温柔地掰开姚琛的双腿，带着满眼滚烫又炽热情欲，直勾勾地望着她说。

不给姚琛反应的机会，焉栩嘉就把她那碍事的旗袍前摆掀到了最上面，掐着姚琛又白又嫩的大腿根，将头埋进了她的双腿之间。

温热的舌尖顶开穴口的那一瞬间，姚琛就被一阵过电一般的酥麻爽得哼了一声，臀肉抵在高低不平的黑白键上发出零碎的声响。

焉栩嘉埋在她身下又舔又吸，用舌尖不断翻搅着她泥泞不堪的阴穴，时不时舔弄着脆弱的阴蒂，吮吸出淫秽的水声，姚琛有些急促地喘息起来，焉栩嘉反而吸得更用力了，掐在腿根的手指也放到姚琛的身下去拨弄粉红色的阴唇。

姚琛声音有控制不住地拔高，两只手胡乱地支撑在琴键上，杂乱零碎的音符因为她的动作拼凑在一起，不和谐的音调像是连贯成一首淫乱的舞曲。

焉栩嘉托高了姚琛的大腿，把姚琛两条长腿又掰得更开了些，白嫩的臀肉已经在琴键上压出了一条条红痕，焉栩嘉把舌尖顶弄到更深的位置，听着姚琛的抑制不住的呻吟又高了几度，他便用力地舔弄起来加快速度地吮吸着。

姚琛在频率越来越高的喘息中瘫软了身子，再次喷涌而出的蜜液被焉栩嘉悉数舔弄进了嘴里，焉栩嘉起身坐在钢琴凳上，搂着姚琛脱了力的腰，焉栩嘉将她抱进怀里，亲了亲她像果冻一样的唇，勾着姚琛柔软的舌尖，把她身下香甜的蜜液也送了进去。

“满意吗，不用那根东西，也把你操得高潮两次。”  
焉栩嘉舔着姚琛眼尾那颗像是被生理盐水晕开的泪痣，得意似地摸着旗袍下面那块完全被淫水浸湿的布料。

“这不能说明你厉害，”跨坐在焉栩嘉怀里的姚琛叹了口气，伏在他的肩头笑着说，“说明你那根东西不行…”

姚琛话还没说完，下一秒就被焉栩嘉搂着托了起来，整个人都被压着抵在钢琴上，来不及找支撑点的双手又撑在琴键上发出激烈的声响。又硬又烫的东西隔着柔软的布料在小腹上摩擦，焉栩嘉贴着姚琛，用修长的手指粗暴地扯开了旗袍侧领上所有的盘扣。

焉栩嘉搂着姚琛，顺手把钢琴盖上，抱起姚琛让她坐在光滑的琴盖上。

焉栩嘉利索地解开皮带，卸下了所有的包裹物，那根滚烫东西硬得发疼，焉栩嘉站在姚琛的两腿之间，抓着她的大腿压到了胸口，掰开她两边又紧又翘的臀肉，将自己的分身径直捅进了那个已经高潮过两次的湿穴。姚琛被突如其来的顶入逼出了声哭腔，焉栩嘉那根又烫又硬的东西将她完全塞满了，焉栩嘉试着插了两下，姚琛就呜咽着喊疼，抓在琴盖上的手指关节都有些发白。

姚琛好不容易站稳了脚，扶着琴盖不让自己软下去，焉栩嘉就握着她的细腰将那根东西拔出来了一些，瞬间又插到了更深的位置，姚琛还没来得及叫出声，焉栩嘉又插得更狠了些，又猛又深的顶弄把姚琛的呻吟撞得支离破碎，音调变得又甜又腻，勾得焉栩嘉插在她身体里的分身又肿胀了许多。

焉栩嘉将手伸到姚琛左侧大开的领口里，去揉捏那团又大又软的乳肉，掌心摩挲着饱满挺立的乳尖，姚琛难耐地哼了两声，有些不满右边受了冷落。

焉栩嘉的手掌受了布料的阻隔，便又抱着姚琛两条长腿将她往上顶了顶，粗鲁地撕开她胸前碍事的布料，蜜桃般丰腴饱满的乳房终于没了遮挡，圆润的果实也挺立在空气中，但上面柔软的肌肤却已经布满了紫红色的吻痕，看起来还很新鲜。

“谁弄的？”焉栩嘉双手揉捏着着姚琛胸前丰满的两团，语调却冷得可怕，“张颜齐？任豪？还是其他人？”

“重要吗？”姚琛有些泛着潮红的脸，笑着凑过来亲了亲焉栩嘉的唇角，“此时此刻，正在和我做爱的是你不就行了吗？”

“是，不重要，”焉栩嘉像是气笑了，动了动埋在姚琛身体里的那根东西，“现在让你给我生孩子最重要。”

焉栩嘉发狠似地，把姚琛那双柔韧性极好的腿捞到自己肩上，扣着姚琛的腰，将肿胀的分身一下插到了底，不顾姚琛有些变调的哭腔，冲撞得一次比一次深，又用干涸的嘴唇去堵住她不断溢出的甜腻呻吟，将她所有的呜咽和喘息都吞了进去。

姚琛被焉栩嘉霸道又强势的吻亲得合不上嘴，焉栩嘉又一直含着她的舌尖不放过她，姚琛只能仰起头从唇齿间的缝隙里呼吸，缠绵的银丝顺着嘴角滴落在她高耸的乳房上打湿了一大片肌肤，焉栩嘉便将那些透滑的液体在她光滑的乳肉上涂抹均匀，又软又滑的乳肉在他手心里揉捏合拢成各种形状。

焉栩嘉压着姚琛的大腿，顶弄得她说不出一句完整的话，支离破碎的呜咽声也被焉栩嘉用嘴堵了回去，焉栩嘉不知收敛地玩弄着她蜜桃一样饱满的乳房，在白嫩的肌肤上掐出一块又一块红痕，像是要把上面本来印着的紫红色的吻痕都盖了去。

姚琛好几次都快要脱力地从光滑的钢琴盖上软下来，却又被焉栩嘉更用力地顶弄了回去，越来越深入的抽插，姚琛已经有些控制不住的放软了身子，全身都随着焉栩嘉的抽插而上下起伏，乳肉还被焉栩嘉捏在手里玩弄着，紧翘的臀肉也被顶弄得上下抖动，几重刺激下，姚琛终于包裹着焉栩嘉滚烫的分身再次高潮了。

焉栩嘉又狠狠地插了几次，也跟着射在了里面。

姚琛缓了缓，撑在琴盖上喘着气，回过神来，发现焉栩嘉还把那根东西插在自己里面，便没好气地拍了拍他的帅脸，示意他把东西退出去。

焉栩嘉却不理会，只是埋下头亲了亲姚琛胸前柔软的乳肉，用舌尖温柔地舔过那些红痕，下面那根东西还是直端端地插在里面，把他刚刚射出来的精液全都满满堵在里面，一滴也不准流出来。

“就算生了孩子也没有意义，”姚琛笑着摸了摸焉栩嘉的后脑勺，向后退了几公分，白浊便从身下涌出来了许多，“我又不爱你，你知道的。”

焉栩嘉搂着姚琛狠狠地亲了几口，又把那根东西塞进去了些，“我是你未婚夫，你为我生孩子是理所当然的。”

“我和每个男人做爱都不带套，”  
姚琛摇了摇头，她温柔地抚上焉栩嘉的侧脸，那双好看的眼睛难得不带情欲地望向焉栩嘉，  
“到时候…生出来的孩子也许不一定是你的呢？”

END.


End file.
